HeartMarked
by Kage kioku aji tenshi
Summary: Summary: Everyone has the name of their other half somewhere upon their bodies, it happens that sometime, though rarely, a person has their Other outside their own Race. Fertile Hobbits Mpreg There is Mpreg spoken of and implied. No likey no read.


Summary: Everyone has the name of their other half somewhere upon their bodies, it happens that sometime, though rarely, a person has their Other outside their own Race.

Fertile Hobbits=Mpreg There is Mpreg spoken of and implied. No likey no read.

Pairings Are As Follows

Bilbo/Thorin

Kili/Fili

Dwalin/Ori

Nori/Bofur

Primula/Drogo

Bell/Hamfast

Legolas/Gimli (Because I Can)

And Way Way down in the Future- Because Babies-duh

Merry/Pippin

Sam/Frodo

* * *

His mother had whispered that he was a very lucky Fauntling when he first asked about his Mark. She said that his Dwarf would protect him and their children when they decided to have them, no matter what.

But as time went on and Fauntlings became Hobbits and found their Marked he began to hate his own Mark, his HeartMark, Da had called it, a shield that had an oak tree in the center, the roots spreading from the bottom curve and the branches going beyond the top curve, around the edges were ruins, Dwarven Runes, his mother had told him. Having his Marked over his heart, unlike most other Hobbits, who had theirs on their wrists or even in a place that could been seen, made him an outcast and when he had gone out playing as a Faunt he was called cruelly by other Faunts, NoMark, children can often be more cruel than adults.

His mother had often explained that all Races had their Marks on different places and that was how you could tell what Race your intended was, Hobbits had their Mark on their wrists, Elves had theirs around their throat, Men had theirs across their cheek and they didn't always marry their Marked, Dwarves it was rumored, because they would never tell, had their Marks over their hearts.

As the years passed without a Dwarf finding their way to his door step Bilbo let himself stop hoping, wrapping a simple wristband around his wrist, like all UnMarked Hobbits did and thought that would be the end of it.

* * *

"Mister Boggins?" Kili asked as he sat next to the Hobbit, while they waited for dinner to be finished.

"Yes, Fili?" Bilbo returned looking at the child.

"I'm Kili!" Kili shouted drawing the attention of several of the Dwarves.

"And my name is Baggins not Boggins." Bilbo returned.

"Oh, Mister Baggins?" Kili began again.

"Yes, Kili?"

"Why have you got a bit of cloth on your wrist?" Kili asked. "I've been watching and you never take it off either."

Bilbo looked down at the cloth and plucked at it a little.

"What do you know of Marks, Kili?" Bilbo asked in return.

"They tell a Dwarf who their One is." Kili frowned a little, "We don't call them Marks, though."

Bilbo hmmed, "My Da called my Mark a HeartMark and Mum began to do so as well."

"Why?" Kili asked.

"Because Hobbits usually give their hearts to their Marked." Bilbo fibbed a little, it was true and not, his Da had called his Mark a HeartMark because of its placement, just like Men had CheekMarks, Elves ThroatMarks, and Hobbits WristMarks, though as he got older he had heard his mother call his Da her heartMark.

"Can you tell me about Marks then, everyone else says I'm too young." Kili told him.

Bilbo smiled and ignored the nosy Dwarves that were beginning to listen in on the conversation as he began, "Each Race has their Marks on a different place on their bodies, Elves have them on their throats as we saw, Men across their cheeks, I don't know where Wizards have theirs, Hobbits have theirs on their wrists," Bilbo took a breath and continued, "and Dwarves have theirs over their Hearts."

"An' 'ow do ye know tha'?" Bofur asked.

Bilbo smiled a little, "My mother was much more Adventureous than I ever was. She told me about Marks. Thanks for the confirmation, Bofur."

Several Dwarves glared at the miner.

"Can we see your wrist?" Fili asked moving to sit in front of Bilbo with Ori.

Bilbo hmmed, "Of course."

Bilbo untied the cloth and revieled his blank wrist.

"Where is your HeartMark?" Ori asked quietly. "Everyone has one, unless they died before you met them."

Bilbo smiled at the Dwarf, "My HeartMark's position tells me what Race they are, like most do, some Elves have their Marks on their cheeks, and some Men have theirs on their throat, and so on." Bilbo explained to Ori watching his eyes widen in realization. "My Mark is over my Heart, and no Kili you may not see it."

"Why not?" the child whined.

"Because I said no." Bilbo said.

"It is good that you refuse." Dwalin grunted. "If the Mark is like most Dwarvish Marks then it has your Mark's Secret Name somewhere."

Bilbo nodded, "Dwarvish Runes, am I right?"

Dwalin nodded slowly.

"I'll admit that all the Dwarves that will be returning to your mountain when we recover it played a small part in me coming along," He grabbed Kili's arm and smiled a little, "After all, perhaps a Dwarf with the name Bilbo Baggins on his wrist will come."

Kili laughed, "Yes, he might show up and show his wrist and give several Dwarves heart attacks."

Bilbo shook his head as Kili dragged Ori into mimicking what they thought the meeting would go like.

~If only they knew~ Bilbo thought as he watched them drag the others into the mockery, his eyes drawn to where Thorin was being fussed over by Oin and talking with Gandalf.

Bilbo rubbed his hand over his HeartMark, it really hadn't been hard to connect Thorin Oakenshield to his Mark, a round shield with an Oak tree in the center, quite easy to figure out in truth, it was also easy to see that Thorin Oakenshield felt a bit cheated in his Marked.

Bilbo could understand, his Marked was a king, a Warrior King, and he was just a soft cushy Hobbit from peace and safety. Bilbo shook his thoughts away and watched Kili and Ori get even wilder in their scheme.

"What exactly are they supposed to be doing?" A rough voice asked as its owner sat next to Bilbo.

Bilbo smiled a little, "I haven't a clue anymore." he said as he watched Dwalin pull Kili away from Ori as he tried to kiss him while Fili pulled Ori back.

Thorin hmmed, "What were they doing when they started?"

"They were playacting when my HeartMarked would arrive at the Mountain after we got rid of the Dragon infestation." Bilbo told the Dwarf, turning to look at him.

"Ahhh. I must apologize Master Baggins." Thorin began.

"Must you?" Bilbo interrupted, "I would really rather you not, we cannot choose HeartMarks and I understand you are disappointed in yours."

Bilbo turned away as Thorin opened his mouth.

"Mister Boggins!" Kili flailed in Dwalin's grip.

"Yes, Fili?" Bilbo called sweetly.

"I'm Kili!" Kili shouted.

"I have a feeling we've done this before!" Bilbo returned.

Kili frowned, "Oh, right, sorry, Mister Boggins."

Bilbo shook his head and sighed. "I have a feeling that that child will never remember that my name is Baggins, not Boggins."

"Probably not." Thorin conceded with a nod. "You were talking about Marks?"

Bilbo nodded, "Kili was curious about my WristBand."

"I had wondered too." Thorin admitted.

"Did you?" Bilbo asked. "And what did you think?"

"That a Hobbit name was Marked there like yours is on my wrist." Thorin murmured.

Bilbo shook his head and showed Thorin his blank wrists. "A Mark's position tells you the Marks' Race."

"Dwarves do not often have their Marks outside their own Race." Thorin explained.

Bilbo nodded, "You thought I was your Marked but that you were not Mine." Bilbo said softly.

Thorin gave a short nod.

"My Da called my Mark a HeartMark because it was over my heart, and I wore the Band because children can be cruel." Bilbo took a breath, "Because of my Mark's placement they, and most of the Shire, thought I had no Mark, so they called me NoMark. Even if a Hobbit has a Mark outside the Shire it is usually an Elf or a Man, those Marks, like a Hobbit's can be seen, like the UnMarked or the Faded I simply chose to cover my blank wrist."

"Faded?" Thorin asked curiously.

Bilbo nodded, "Sometimes Marks die before meeting, others they die after, when they die after the Mark Fades, slowly vanishing until only a Blank wrist or throat or cheek is left. Though, honestly, the Faded don't usually live long to see their Marks gone, it is almost like they Fade faster than the Mark."

Thorin and Bilbo watched the group in silence for a moment before Bilbo broke it. "Did you know that Dwalin is Ori's HeartMarked?"

Thorin sputtered for a moment, "And how do you know that?"

"I didn't see their Marks, but take a moment, watch them." Bilbo pointed subtly, even though the two were not next to each other, Ori still playacting the arrival of his Marked to the Mountain, playing the part of Bilbo as Kili played the part of the mysterious Dwarf, Dwalin's eyes had not left the younger Dwarf, and when he did something to get him teased by Fili, Kili or one of the others he would smile slightly when the younger turned to him.

"Huh." Thorin exclimed, "I'll have to have a talk with Dwalin."

"Have one with Fili too."

"Oh?" Thorin asked.

"Kili." Bilbo shrugged, "Also have someone tell the boy about Marks, he was a bit clueless, and since he has found his Mark, too young or not, he ought to be told a bit about them, I only told him what little I know."

"And how do you know this?" Thorin asked.

Bilbo smiled. "I watch, and you did mostly ignore me before I saved your life. Also, be a dear, and tell Bofur and Nori to stop dancing around each other, the last time they bathed they both saw their Marks and have been avoiding each other since. Besides," Bilbo pressed into His King's space, "No one can beat a Hobbit when it comes to going unnoticed."

Bilbo gave His King a quick kiss before he jumped up to see if Bombur needed help with dinner. Thorin watched the Hobbit go and slowly raised his hand to his lips.

"Uncle Thorin, help!" Kili squeaked as he ran from Dwalin and his Axe.

"Dwalin, Fili, Nori, we need to talk." Thorin said as he stood up.

The three looked at each other in confusion but followed their king away from the Company.

* * *

"I have learned something recently; do any one of you have something to tell?" Thorin asked when they were far enough away that the others would not hear.

Again the three looked at each other and frowned.

Thorin shook his head, ~Not the best or brightest indeed~

"Not that we're aware of."

"Dwalin, Fili, Nori, you have all found your One, and you did not think to tell me?" Thorin asked.

The three looked at the ground.

"We didn't want to distract from the Quest." Dwalin muttered.

Thorin shook his head, "You are all given permission to court your Ones, Nori put the Miner out of his misery. Dwalin, don't break him. Fili, how long have you known?"

"Mother never let us see eachother unclothed, so at Mister Baggins' when we took a bath." Fili looked at his uncle, "We were really confused and a little angry at Mother, she had to have known. It's why we lost the ponies; we were talking about it and got distracted."

"Oh, Fili." Bilbo's soft voice made them all jump.

"How long have you been there?" Dwalin asked as he replaced his axe.

"Long enough, before you get upset, do you honestly think Thorin noticed on his own?" Bilbo asked raising an eyebrow.

Thorin glared at the Hobbit, just because he didn't notice didn't mean he wouldn't have, sooner or later, most likely later, ah, he saw the Hobbit's point.

"I came to tell you dinner was ready," Bilbo looked at Thorin, "You should include Ori in that talk and Balin might be the best to explain."

"What talk?" Nori shouted.

"The one where he learns about Marks, he's about as clueless as Kili, he is a little bit afraid to ask questions about it." Bilbo murmured thoughtfully.

"Dwarves are private creatures." Thorin said.

"Yes, yes they are, now dinner, a hungry Hobbit isn't fun to deal with." Bilbo said and began walking, pausing when the others didn't follow, "I was hungry when Master Oakenshield was being an idiot and decided to be a Warg Chew toy, let's go."

The Dwarves' eyes widened a little and they glanced at each other before running after the Hobbit.

* * *

Bilbo kept awake as Thorin told the other Dwarves he would take first watch, ignoring their protests and listened as he lay in his blanket to them settle down. After a little while there was silence in the camp and Bilbo wrapped his blanket around his shoulders as he stood and made his way over to Thorin who was leaning against the rock they were camped at the bottom of.

Bilbo sat next to the Dwarf and shifted the blanket to cover him.

Thorin looked at Bilbo, "You should sleep."

"So should you, and I am not injured." Bilbo pointed out.

Thorin hmmed and leaned against Bilbo's shoulder, shifting into a slight laying down position to do so, Bilbo wrapped his arm around Thorin's shoulder and rested his chin on the top of the Dwarf King's head before resting his cheek there as the Dwarf King wrapped his arms around His Hobbit.

"Kili will tease if he finds us." He whispered.

"You wish to keep this secret?" Thorin asked tightening his grip a little.

"Thorin, I would rather your name on my wrist so everyone would know I am Yours and these are the people you are trusting with your life." Bilbo returned.

Thorin smiled a little and cuddled closer to Bilbo, "Then we will explain in the morning."

Bilbo shook his head as Thorin's breathing evened out a few moments later and forced himself to remain awake until second watch. When second watch came Bilbo tried to get up to wake Dwalin and sighed as he realized that Thorin wasn't going to let him go even to do that. He fumbled around where he was sitting for something to throw and found a few little rocks.

He threw them at Dwalin who only grunted and rolled over at the first ones, Dwalin startled awake, axe in hand when the last one hit the center of his forehead.

"Whoe'v'r's doin' tha' be''er sto'!" He growled.

"Dwalin!" Bilbo hissed, making the Dwarf turn to him with sleep blurred eyes. "Second watch."

Dwalin stumbled over to them, "Thorin had first watch." He muttered.

"Thorin is an idiot and should have listened to your protests." Bilbo said with a roll of his eyes as Dwalin sat next to him, "He's been asleep for most of watch. I would have gotten up to wake you but he won't let go."

Dwalin chuckled, "Sounds like him." Dwalin hesitated, "So he is your HeartMarked?"

Bilbo nodded, "A round shield with an oak tree in the center, Dwarvish Runes all around the edges."

"So you knew the entire time." Dwalin muttered.

"Yes, but so did he, and he said nothing but mean things to me. Even still, " Bilbo petted Thorin's hair as he stirred a little. "I wasn't about to let him die before he could have his home back."

"Thank you, Bilbo, he is my King first, but he is also my best friend." Dwalin murmured.

"I think he forgets that he is more than just a King." Bilbo muttered. "Do you mind if I get some sleep?"

"Na, go ahead, I have watch." Dwalin said as he made himself comfortable.

Bilbo nodded and settled a little more comfortably himself before he closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

Bilbo sighed as he felt Kili's stare. He opened his eyes and shifted to look at Kili, "I know you're dying of curiosity but if you wake him up you will find out just why Gandalf is afraid of angering a Hobbit, am I clear, Kili?"

Kili nodded and darted off to hide behind Fili as Bilbo rolled his eyes.

Sometime during the night Thorin had shifted so his head was resting on Bilbo's stomach and Bilbo managed to sit up without waking the Dwarf, running his fingers through his hair to sooth him when he stirred.

Dwalin brought him some breakfast sitting next to him with his own.

"Thank you, Dwalin." Bilbo said as he ate. "Should I wake him soon?"

Dwalin looked at Thorin who had a tiny smile on his lips as he cuddled closer to Bilbo.

"No, Oin says he needs as much sleep as he can get, that means that you're stuck being a cuddle toy until he wakes." Dwalin explained.

"Yes, well, you ought to tell Dori that you'll be courting his brother." Bilbo returned pleased when the warrior blushed.

"You Hobbits hit where it hurts." Dwalin muttered.

"We are simple folk, we would rather use words and politeness to harm than swords and axes, because an axe wound will heal eventually and be forgotten, but words stick with you, even if you don't realize it at first, words of disapproval, like Dori has muttered about Nori has made him think himself unworthy of Bofur, now Dori never meant for Nori to hear but he did, and that is all that matters, he knows what his brother thinks of what he did to provide for his little brother." Bilbo took a breath, "And Bombur, do you really think he is deaf enough not to hear everyone make fun of his weight?"

"I see your point." Dwalin murmured.

"There has been much I have wanted to say thus far on this journey, it would have been easy to break them apart, however, you lot were doing just fine yourselves, I just watched the show." Bilbo paused, "If you want this Quest to succeed you must learn that sometimes Family is more than Blood, it is your experiences that bring you together, tell me would you ever let someone hurt Ori?"

"Never." Dwalin growled.

"You don't think his brothers not talking to each other doesn't hurt him?" Bilbo asked, "And Nori will be your brother as well as Bofur, which means that your family includes Bombur and Bifur." Bilbo paused, "Or is it different among Dwarves?"

Dwalin hesitated, "It seems that we are all Family now."

"Except Gandalf." Bilbo countered.

"Gandalf doesn't count." Thorin muttered.

"Are you awake now, my HeartMark?" Bilbo asked.

"No." Thorin grunted.

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves." Bilbo muttered as he listened to Dwalin laugh. "Up, I have to relieve myself, and you need to see Oin and eat something."

"Don't want to." Thorin muttered.

"Now Master Dwarf." Bilbo said firmly.

Thorin whined as Bilbo pulled out of his arms and walked away to relieve himself out of sight.

* * *

"Yes, Kili?" Bilbo asked turning to the child.

"Are you really Uncle's One?" Kili asked as he sat next to Bilbo.

"He is my HeartMarked." Bilbo said rubbing his hand over the Mark through his shirt.

"We call them Ones, its why people will accept me and Fee." Kili whispered, "But the traditionalists will say that Uncle's One can't be a Hobbit. I know, I hear things, everyone ignores me 'cause I'm not the Heir so I heard that they think Uncle hasn't got a One and that he can Marry anyone. Usually someone who hasn't got a One anymore, Dwarves love only once but they don't have to love to get Married and have babies do they?"

"Kili, you really don't have to worry about that at all." Bilbo pulled the child into his arms and began petting his hair. "Even if they want Thorin to have children to carry on the royal line."

Kili looked up at Bilbo, "Really, why?"

"Hobbits come from a land of peace, safety, and fertility. Our Lady Green gave us a wonderful gift that not even her Lord Husband gave his people; she gave us the ability to have children with our Marks, no matter Race or Gender." Bilbo whispered, "It really confused Gandalf at first, or so my Mother told me, especially when he found out that Mother had been birthed by a male Hobbit and yet she still called him Mother, like most call their carriers."

"So, you would give me and Fee little cousins?" Kili asked excitedly.

"After the Dragon is dead and Erebor isn't likely to swallow the child and never give it back, so maybe in a few years, should Thorin agree." Bilbo told the vibrating child.

"He'll say yes." Kili seemed assured of it.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Children are rare and precious to Dwarves, even a Half-child, the fact that Fee and I are so close in age is almost unheard of, just look at Dwalin and Balin, Gloin and Oin, even Bofur and Bomber have more than five years between them."

"And Ori, Dori, and Nori?" Bilbo asked.

"Dori and Nori have different Mums but have the same Dad and I think that Ori has the same Mum as Dori and the same Dad." Kili explained.

"That explains so much." Bilbo muttered.

"Have you told Uncle yet?" Kili asked.

"No, I haven't had the chance." Bilbo told him, "Now up, Beorn's animal friends have probably laid dinner out and we don't want to be left out, do we?"

"Nope." Kili grinned as he bounced up and toward the house.

"Kili, don't say anything to Thorin, okay?"

Kili hesitated but nodded.

* * *

Bilbo let himself cry; he cried and cried and cried until his tears finally ran dry. And then he bought a pony from the remains of Laketown and rode away, away from Erebor, away from Mirkwood, away from his HeartMarked that didn't want him, that chose a stone over him. Bilbo rubbed his hand over his Mark, a Mark that Thorin had kissed and touched like it was the most wonderful thing in the world.

He knew that the Dwarf had lied, how could he not have, the Mark was still the same as it always was, not lightened in the least and he didn't feel the ache other Faded had described, the ache his Mother had whispered into his ear as a reason for her not to stay with him, for him. At least the Dwarf had been kind enough to tell him that Kili and Fili lived, though they were very injured.

Bilbo looked back at the camp of Men, Dwarves, and Elves only once and perhaps felt a twinge of regret for not telling the Company farewell, but they would try to convince him to stay, and how could he stay when Thorin didn't want him to.

As he traveled he found a little town and offered his help on errands and the like if they would make him a pair of sturdy boots, because despite his beardless face, which could be written off as youth or even grief, his stature and messily braided hair made it easy to pass himself as a Dwarf, his Feet, however, made this impossible. But this town would be the last to have a Hobbit pass through it; Bilbo Baggins would disappear until he reached the Shire, perhaps he would heal on the way, but he doubted there was anything to heal a broken Heart.

* * *

Bilbo rubbed his eyes tiredly and took in his surroundings, if he was remembering his maps right he was in a far more dangerous place than he had thought, the pony had refused to follow him into the Marsh but something compelled him forward and through the Marsh so he allowed it to tug him through, the Ring he had found practically vibrating with glee, and how a Ring could be gleeful Bilbo wasn't sure and it was scaring him a little.

"Mordor." He whispered as he rested at the top of the mountain range, and as another trickle of fear spread through him he looked down at the Ring, it glowed as though it had been thrown in a fire and it burned his palm as he curled his hand around it to hide it from view, to hide the words from view, he knew now what the Ring was, a fairytale his grandfather had muttered when his Mother had whispered the story of Isildor and the War of Sauron and how the hearts of Men faltered when it came time to cast the Darkness into Light, for Men will forever have Darkness in their hearts.

He held the One Ring and it had brought him here, not to destroy it but to make him gift it to its Master. Bilbo tugged a bit of cloth from his pocket, and wrapped the torn cloth, from Bofur's clothes that he had been given at the start of his journey, around the Ring, hearing its cry of outrage and anger, then a bit of a scarf that Ori had messed up on and given him instead of Dwalin, a money pouch he had mended for Kili and never had the chance to return and then a scrap of fur that had come from Thorin's coat, and with all of this he separated his skin from the Ring, before slipping the string of the money pouch over his head and letting the package rest against his chest, any thoughts about going home gone. How could he take such an evil to the peaceful Shire? Plus he was already here, because if he remembered his Mother's story right it was at Mordor where Isildor refused to destroy the Ring, and there was only one Vulcano in Mordor, and he could see it from where he sat.

* * *

Bilbo made his camp in a tiny crevice he found in the mountian face, his sword out and he forced his sleep light, and prayed for a dream to show him the way into Mordor without being killed.

His hopes were not granted and he woke without a clue as to how to get to Mount Doom, he choked down his breakfast and wished he could use the Ring to walk into the Realm of Darkness, but if anything that would tell where he was, the Ring no doubt knew he was planning on destroying it rather than returning it to its Master and he couldn't risk it.

Bilbo looked at his booted feet, they had been difficult to get used to but they had kept quite a few neverdowells from messing with him, thinking he was a Dwarf, but it was time to prove that Hobbits were light on their feet, he slipped the boots off and had to stifle a little scream, he had gotten so used to not hearing Nature and now it was screaming, screaming and dying.

Bilbo swallowed and stood, stuffing the boots into his small travel sack and slipping the sack over his shoulder as he peaked out of his campsite and ducked back inside as a group of Orcs filed passed next to his crevice. Bilbo held Sting tightly and waited until the last one went passed, grabbing it and pulling the blade across the thing's throat.

Bilbo heaved his breakfast up and tried to breath. Once he had caught his breath he looked at the creature he had killed, and slowly he pulled its armor off, slipping it on himself and shuddering slightly, he would never feel clean after this.

* * *

Bilbo shook as he climbed Mount Doom, his fingers ached, and bleed, and it was boiling, it was like being roasted by Trolls again. Bilbo found the strength to smile as he thought about the Company, even after all the anger and hate that they had given him he still loved them, from Ori's knitting, Kili's too personal questions, Dwalin's gruff attitude, and even Nori snitching his pipeweed.

*They left you.* The Ring whispered.

Bilbo ignored it and thought of Thorin, his smile, him sleeping, him whining, him glaring.

*He chose a Rock over you, we could kill him together, make him regret it.* The Ring told him.

Bilbo slipped and for a moment he dangled as his feet scrambled for purchase, he pulled himself up and curled his cut hand around the Ring's prison.

~I'll die first.~ He thought to himself, ~I'll die before I let Thorin be hurt.~

*You are a fool.* The Ring cried as it cursed him and called him names, no longer trying to persuade him.

Bilbo hummed the tune to the lullaby his mother had sung to him, the same one he had hoped to sing to his and Thorin's children, and for a moment he allowed himself to imagine a world where Thorin had listened to him and they were awaiting their first child and Thorin was rubbing his stomach to soothe the child and the child kicked, the look on Thorin's face would be a cross between shock and awe, and he would whisper a song about Forgotten Gold and Misty Mountains.

* * *

Bilbo hesitated, and he wasn't sure if it was fear or the Ring that made him do so. Slowly he inched forward, Sting glowing softly as he did so, someone had carved a bridge into the Vulcano and the bridge ended over the Lava that bubbled and burned red below him. For a moment Bilbo was mesmerized by the pool of fire, and he thought about a similar color that had been painted on a Dragon.

Bilbo forced his head clear as he pulled the string of the money pouch over his head, stepping closer to the edge as he unwrapped the Ring. Bilbo looked at it for a long moment after it was bare.

*Put me on, we can disappear together, rule Middle-Earth together.* It bargained.

Bilbo looked at the runes that glowed along the band and he smiled as he lifted his hand to hover over the pool of fire, letting his eyes fall closed, his other hand pressed over a different circle with runes on the edges and with a little tilt of his hand the Ring fell as Bilbo thought of Mountains and Dwobbits with too blue eyes and dark hair, maybe one or two with golden locks instead.

The Mountain shook as the Ring hit the lava and Bilbo stumbled, falling as he lost his footing, the stones broke apart and one cut across his arm as he tried to catch himself. Bilbo found his feet, grabbed Sting up from where he had dropped it and ran, he knew there was no way he could out run the eruption that was about to happen so he ran to a high point he had seen as he climbed and lay himself as high up on it as he could, looking up at the sky and wishing that he could see the stars.

Bilbo swallowed as he waited for the Volcano to stop, his Mother's lullaby flowing through his mind and he began to sing it when humming it no longer comforted him.

"Baby sleep, gently sleep,

Life is long and Love is deep,

Time will be sweet for thee,

All the world to see,

Time to look around and know,

How the shadows come and go,

How the breeze stirs the tree,

How the blossoms grow."

* * *

It was strange to see a Dwarf in Hobbiton, it was odder than most Tooks, who went on Adventures and came back with treasure. The Dwarf walked through Hobbiton as if he had lived there his whole life and slowly the Dwarf made his way up to Bag-End. His sword rested at his hip and his travel bag was over his shoulder, his fingers were scarred and there were ruins burned into his palm, he limped a little as he walked as though he had a cut on the sole of one of his feet and the Hobbits that watched him winced in sympathy and pity. His cloak swayed as he walked, the hood pulled up over his face hiding it from view and casting it into shadow.

The Dwarf stopped at Bag-End's gate and looked up at the Green Door, the Dwarvish ruin faded but still visible. The Dwarf hesitated before opening the Gate and walking up to the Door. He raised his hand and paused, his fist inches from knocking on the round door.

"Mister Dwarf?" A tiny voice asked.

The Dwarf whirled around, pulling at his sword before he seemed to remember where he was and he looked down at the child before him.

"Yes?" The Dwarf asked as he knelt next to the little Faunt, his voice gentle and kind.

"Are you lost?" The little one asked.

"A little, can you tell me who lives here?" The Dwarf asked.

"Me and my Mum and my Da." The child said proudly.

"Do your Mum and Da have a name?" The Dwarf asked.

The child nodded, "I'm Frodo, and Da calls Mum Prim and Mum calls Da Drogo."

The Dwarf nodded, "Thank you, Frodo, I hope you enjoy living here."

The Dwarf began to leave; closing the Gate with great care, greater care than the Faunt had shown.

"Mister Dwarf, do you want to stay for Elevenses?" The Faunt cried running after the Dwarf, "I'm sure Mum wouldn't mind and you can tell me about one of your adventures, right?"

The Dwarf looked at the Faunt and nodded, allowing the child to pull him back to the Green Door and lead him in shouting to his Mum that they were having a guest for Elevenses.

* * *

Bilbo could honestly say this wasn't what he had been expecting when he returned to Bag-End, he had been expecting Lobelia to have laid claim to his house and his silverware, but he supposed they had found the Will he had written when he had thought about running away to find his Dwarf after his Mother had died.

Bilbo stood in his hallway, his bag at his feet, and watched the Faunt, Frodo, run through the house, no doubt looking for his Mum.

"You must be the guest Frodo said we were having." A pretty young Hobbit Lady said as she exited the dining room that had once held thirteen Dwarves and a Wizard. "I'll admit I was expecting someone smaller, but no less dirty. I'm Primula Baggins, Frodo's Mother."

Bilbo bowed slightly before straightening.

"You can hang your cloak up." Primula pointed to the rack.

Bilbo hesitated but he untied the strings that held his cloak on him, he turned his back to her as he pulled the cloak off and hung it on one of the hand carved pegs, his Mother had showed him how to wood work when he had been too ill to get out of bed one year and they had carved the pegs.

He turned slowly to the girl that he had let place flower crowns on his head at Parties and let himself smile at her.

"Bilbo?" She whispered her hands flying to her mouth in shock.

"Hello Miss Prim." Bilbo whispered waving at her a little.

"Oh!" She threw herself at him, hugging him tightly, "We all thought you were dead, Gandalf too." She sobbed a little.

Bilbo rubbed her back as she cried, "I got lost on the way home." Bilbo murmured.

"You're wearing shoes." She muttered.

"I learned that Dwarves aren't messed with, so I got some Boots and passed myself as a Dwarf." Bilbo explained.

"You'll stay here for a while before you go off again won't you?" Primula asked.

"It depends on how good Elevenses is." Bilbo teased.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you?" Primula retorted.

* * *

Frodo was a dear and Bilbo was wrapped around the little Faunt's finger, it didn't help that Frodo was how he had imagined his little one would look but he was often seen in the company of Frodo and his friends, most of the adults had gotten used to the strange Dwarf that kept his face hidden from all.

It had taken two months of begging and pleading from the Faunts to get their parents to let Bilbo take them on a Mini-Adventure, the roads becoming safer as Dwarves returned to Erebor. Bilbo was taking them to see the Trolls that Gandalf had turned to stone and he had told the Faunts that if they acted up he would bring them straight home and never take them on an Adventure again, they had been on their best behavior since. Perigrin Took was the youngest Faunt of the four he had with him and he was young enough to still need a bit of a nap so Bilbo carried him as the other three walked ahead of him, Samwise Gamgee holding Merridoc Brandybuck and Frodo's hand as he walked.

Merry jumped up and down as the Trolls came into view, "Look, look, Uncle Dwarf!" He shouted as he pointed.

"I see them, Merry." Bilbo laughed.

Merry and the others had decided that since the other Hobbits thought he was a Dwarf and since they couldn't tell that he was Bilbo Baggins that they would call him Uncle Dwarf.

Bilbo watched the three run around the Trolls as he made dinner, Sam helping him with the seasoning.

Then Frodo screamed and the three were running to hide behind Bilbo as he pulled Sting from its sheath, the blade was silver not blue, but a part of Bilbo hesitated to put the blade away.

"They were here, Uncle, I swear they were." A familiar voice shouted.

"Uncle Dwarf?" Sam whispered looking up at Bilbo.

Bilbo watched the group of thirteen come toward the light of their fire.

"See, I told you." Kili said as he stuck out his tongue.

"That's not very polite." Frodo said, looking up at Bilbo as he tugged on his pant leg, "Isn't that right, Uncle Dwarf?"

Bilbo rolled his eyes as several Dwarves snorted.

"You'll find, Frodo, my lad, that Dwarves are rarely polite."

"Even your Dwarves, Uncle Dwarf?" Merry asked.

"Mister Boggins?" Kili asked, voice breaking half way through.

"Yes, Fili?"

"I'm Kili..." Kili whispered and threw himself at Bilbo making him stumble over the Faunts and fall to the ground.

"I know." Bilbo said as he held the Dwarf as he sobbed.

"Bilbo?" The others asked.

"Hello." Bilbo waved a little. "Bomber, Can you rescue dinner?"

Bomber rushed to do that.

"Uncle Dwarf?" Sam asked. "Do you know them?"

"Yes, they are my Dwarves." Bilbo told the child.

Pippin looked at the group and walked over to one of them and held up his arms demandingly, "Uppie, Mis'er Dw'li'." The child said wiggling his fingers.

Kili pulled back to look at Dwalin's face, "Go on Mis'er Dw'li', pick him up."

Bilbo pushed the child off of him and stood, dusting himself off.

"What are you lot doing out this way?" He asked as Ori cooed over the child in Dwalin's arms.

"We were heading to the Shire, we wanted to say goodbye, we thought you were dead, Gandalf said you never made it home and Elrond said you didn't pass through Rivendell." Fili explained.

"Ah, I didn't." Bilbo said as he dished food for the Faunts as the others formed a loose ring around them.

"But..." Ori frowned in confusion.

"I came back through the Rohan, I avoided Rivendell all together, and most of the other places we went." Bilbo petted Frodo's hair as he leaned against him.

"Trolls?" Frodo asked pleadingly, looking up at Bilbo with his wide blue eyes.

"Ah, yes, where did we leave off last night?"

"Nu-uh." Pippin said. "Beginning, Dorfs." He said as he curled his fingers into Dwalin's beard.

"Oh, very well." Bilbo muttered as Sam cuddled next to Bomber and Merry with Bofur and Nori, Kili coming to lay on his other leg, Frodo having stolen one. Fili came over to share with Kili. "Our story begins with a door, it was a pretty round green down, this green door led to a Hobbit Hole that was owned by a Hobbit named Bilbo Baggins, Bilbo Baggins had never had an Adventure in his life, thank you very much and he was quite alright with that..."

It wasn't long before the children were all asleep, Kili, Fili, and Ori included.

Bilbo petted Frodo's hair as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head, "Sweet dreams, little one."

"Bilbo?" Dwalin asked looking down at the Faunt he held. "What do I do now?"

Bilbo shook his head, "Come here." Bilbo motioned, and when Dwalin knelt next to him Bilbo carefully untangled Pippin's fingers from his beard with the ease of practice and slid his hands around the child as Dwalin handed him over.

Bilbo shifted his legs, careful not to jostle the other three too much, from their stretched out position to a knot position, a little cradle formed by his legs when he finished, which he place Pippin in, smoothing the little one's hair as he settled.

"Are they yours?" Nori asked looking at the one he held.

"Oh, goodness no," Bilbo shook his head, "No, they just wanted to come on an Adventure after hearing a bit about mine, so I brought them here, it's the closest thing to the Shire. Although Frodo wanted to see Elves."

"Elves!" The group growled.

Bilbo laughed, "Only the ones in Rivendell, and Lothloren, maybe. They were really nice there, even if they thought I was a Dwarf."

"You look enough like one." Dori muttered.

"Thank you, that was what I was going for." Bilbo said with a nod.

"Why?" Bofur asked.

"I came back alone, I left Erebor alone, a Hobbit outside the Shire with a group of Dwarves, odd enough, but really Dwarves, a Hobbit alone outside the Shire is easy pickings, a Dwarf alone, not so much." Bilbo explained.

"You didn't say goodbye." Gloin said.

"I was told Thorin was dead, a lie and I knew it, but I thought Throin had ordered the lie because he wanted me to leave." Bilbo carded his fingers through Kili's hair as the boy stirred. "They were kind enough to tell me the rest of you were alive when I asked."

"They told me you left before they could find you." Thorin said, looking at the Bilbo and the children he was surrounded by, "They tried to tell me you died, but I called for the truth. You took nothing with you so they couldn't say you were just in it for the money."

"I did take some, but only enough for a pony. It s probably been eaten by now, I got very lost on the way back." Bilbo said, "And it didn't want to come with me anymore."

"Where did you go?"Balin asked.

Bilbo hesitated.

"And what happened to that magic Ring of yours?" Nori asked.

"Ah, my magic Ring." Bilbo muttered, curling his fingers into a fist before he relaxed them, holding his palm for them to see the ruins burned there. "A very special Magic Ring it was, 'One Ring to bring them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to Rule them all and in the Darkness Bind them.' It led me to Mordor, and I didn't realize until I was there." Bilbo whispered. "And once there I decided I was there so I might as well destroy it, Mother told me the story of Isildor and the War of Darkness, though my Grandfather called it a fairytale."

"You did what?" Balin asked.

"I watched the Volcano spew fire, it really was pretty." Bilbo admitted. "Don't tell Gandalf, he'll think it was his fault for bringing me along."

"It was his fault." Thorin growled as he stood, he walked forward towards Bilbo then paused and pouted a little as he realized there was nowhere for him to sit next to Bilbo.

Bilbo smiled and shifted Pippin, moving Frodo to sit on his hip instead of laying his head on it, head now resting on his shoulder, his arm around the little one's back, " Come on, Thorin, sit down."

Thorin sat next to BIlbo and pulled the Hobbit into his arms, Fordo becoming squished a little between them.

"You're wearing shoes." Thorin muttered.

Bilbo chuckled, "Yes, yes I am."

* * *

Bilbo woke first when Bombur began breakfast. "I'd help, but I seem to be stuck." Bilbo said as he became aware that he was a Hobbity pillow, Thorin's head on his shoulder, arms around him and up close to his side. Frodo was sprawled across his chest, fingers curled around one of his braids, Pippin was clutching his calf like he would one of his cuddle toys, his head pillowed on Bilbo's knee, where it was bent. Kili had wrapped his arms around Bilbo's waist like Thorin had, his head pillowed on Bilbo's stomach, Frodo curled around his head a little, Fili was pressed against Kili's back, head pillowed on Kili's shoulder, his hand resting against Bilbo's hip where it was curled around Kili's waist.

Bombur chuckled and nodded, "Ori will sketch it for you when he wakes, it should been soon."

"Good, I'm sure we look cute." Bilbo muttered.

"You do." Ori said sleepily as he stood and stumbled to his pack.

"Where's Sam?" Bilbo asked, not seeing the child, Merry was cuddled between Nori and Bofur, barely visible from where their arms crossed over him to hold each other.

"He's showing Oin a few plants out here, Oin's doing the same." Bombur said.

"You're talking a lot more than I remember." Bilbo said as he watched Ori sketch.

"He has to, Thorin gave us all important jobs, Bombur is in charge of the kitchens, if you have a new recipe it has to get by Bombur first." Ori told him. "Thorin also told the Dwarves that he found his One, and that he wouldn't marry anyone but him, they were very upset, but Ones are most important, he actually showed his wrist and your name, when they tried to pass it as a tattoo, one of the Elves told them that he had his Soul Name over his heart like a Dwarf does. He showed the part that didn't have Runes but it was enough to convince them that if a Dwarf and Elf could be Matched then a Hobbit and Dwarf was likely."

"I wonder who the Elf was." Bilbo pondered.

"Thranduil's son, Legolas." Thorin muttered.

"Are you awake, my HeartMark?" Bilbo asked looking at the King.

"No." Thorin muttered as he tried to burrow closer to the Hobbit.

Bilbo rolled his eyes, "Almost done, Ori?"

"Yep, just a few finishing touches."

"Okay." Bilbo murmured as the rest of the group began to stir.

Bilbo watched Sam come back bouncing and holding tightly to Oin's hand.

"Uncle Dwarf, Mister Oin knows lots of plants, and he said I know lots too." Sam said excitedly. "He said that he would teach me too!"

"That's great, Sam, be sure to tell him thank you, and speak loudly." Bilbo told him.

Sam nodded, "Sometimes he doesn't hear what I say. But I can be loud if I want to."

Bilbo smiled at the Faunt as he helped Merry up and pulled him and Bofur behind a few bushes to do business.

"Unca' Dorf?" Pippin murmured.

"Good morning, Pip."

"Food?" The child asked turning to look at him.

"Bombur's making it, my dear one."

"'Have to Potty." Pippin said, holding himself as he stood, wiggling a little.

"I'll take the laddie." Gloin volunteered, "I have a son of me own."

"Thank you." Bilbo called after the Dwarf. "How about you Frodo, lad?"

Frodo turned too blue eyes to Bilbo and shook his head.

"So, it wasn't a dream." Kili whispered and tightened his arms briefly before pulling away and sitting up, waking Fili as he did so. "Can we have this one?" Kili asked as he looked at Frodo.

"That's up to Frodo, Kili." Bilbo said, "What do you think, Frodo?"

Frodo hesitated but held his arms out to Fili who picked him up and swung him high in the air as he stood. Frodo squealed happily as he was lifted and Bilbo smiled a little.

"Kili told me." Thorin whispered as he sat up with Bilbo turning to face him, "After you left, about you being able to have kids, I was afraid that you had left with my child and my heart."

"No, I took herbs to prevent it." Bilbo returned, "With a Dragon waiting, and the trip back to the Shire I would have had to make to set my affairs in order, I might have miscarried, I didn't want to risk it."

"When I first saw you with the children, I thought you had moved on, that you had had children with another." Thorin admitted.

Bilbo smiled softly at the King and shook his head, "I shall never bare a child not my HeartMark's." Bilbo promised, pressing a kiss to Thorin's lips. "But you are still an Idiot."

Dwalin laughed as Pippin came back and latched on to him, making his laughter cut off abruptly as he looked down at the little one.

"Uhh."

"Hi!" The littlest Faunt said looking up at the tattooed Dwarf.

"Aww." Ori said as he walked over to the two and lifted the child up and settled him on his hip. "Isn't he just darling, Dwalin?"

"Uh, yes?" Dwalin asked.

Bilbo rolled his eyes. "You'd think he'd never seen a child."

"The last ones he saw were Fili and Kili." Thorin explained, "Children are rare, and four so young at the same time is nearly unheard of."

"I'm glad we didn't meet in the Shire then, we might have been a Dwarf or two short." Bilbo said, "Hobbits have upwards of five children, usually, my Mother was one of twelve, Sam is the only child here not related in some obscure way to me."

Thorin looked at Bilbo in shock, "Twelve?"

"Yes." Bilbo laughed, "That I was an only child was blamed on my Mother's Adventurous nature and Gandalf."

"Hmm." Thorin vocalized as he pulled the Hobbit to get breakfast, the children having been served first, and none of the Dwarves complaining when they asked for seconds, because Children.

"Uncle Dwarf?" Sam asked. "Are we going back to the Shire now?"

"Tomorrow morning, Sam." Bilbo said.

"Are the Dwarves coming too?" Frodo asked from where he was sitting on Fili's shoulders.

"Yes, we are." Thorin said.

"YAY!" The four Faunts cried.

* * *

"Master Dwarf." Hamfast said as Bilbo led the Company to Bag-End., stopping to drop off Sam, Bombur reluctantly handing the child to Bell, "He behaved?"

"Yes, he behaved splendidly, and even helped Bombur and Oin with the things they needed." Bilbo said smiling under his hood and waving to one of Bell's older children.

"Good, and I'm glad to see that you have some Dwarvish friends, Master Dwarf, I was worried for you." Hamfast told him.

"Thank you, Hamfast, I'll be glad to watch Sam soon."

"Are you going to that Mountain that the Dragon took?" The older child asked, "Are they here to take you away? Please don't go Master Dwarf, you tell the bestest stories."

"We'll have to see, sweetling." Bilbo said softly, "But if I leave I promise we'll have a Farewell Party."

"Okay." The child said.

Bilbo led the group up to Bag-End and let them in, calling for Primula.

"Oh, you're back." She gasped as she pinned her hair into place, "We thought you would be a day or two longer."

Bilbo pushed his hood back, "I can see that. We got distracted." He gestured to the Dwarves who were looking anywhere but at the Hobbit girl.

"Oh, um, hello, are you Bilbo's friends?" She asked awkwardly.

"Yes, we are." Thorin said and then proceeded to introduce everyone.

"Mum, look Dwarves!" Frodo said from his perch on Kili's shoulders.

"Yes, I see that," She smiled up at Frodo, "But it is time for little busybodies to have a nap, Uncle Dwarf thinks you and Merry are too old for one but you still need one with Mummy."

"But Mum, Dwarves." Frodo whined as she lifted him down, holding her hand out to Merry as she motioned Ori to follow her.

"That means she wants to interrogate you without little ears." Bilbo told them.

* * *

"I have a question." Ori said as they sat down. "Why does everyone think you are a Dwarf?"

Bilbo smiled, "Shoes." He said simply, "Hobbits don't wear shoes and they don't carry swords either, when I came back I wore a cloak hood over my face, like I had for the last several months, to hide my lack of beard, and they assumed I was a Dwarf, I never corrected them."

"Why not?" Dori asked.

"I had already been declared dead and Primula and Drogo had been given Bag-End which I was more than fine with. Besides who was I to tell Frodo that he would have to leave Bag-End and Sam."

"Sam, what has Sam got to do with it?" Gloin asked.

"You saw Frodo's wrist?" Primula asked, seeing the nods, "Samwise's name is there."

"We didn't see anything." Bofur said.

"Bilbo Baggins have you been showing Faunts how to hide their Marks if they ever leave the Shire again?" Primula asked Bilbo.

"Maybe?" Bilbo returned, "They asked and it was just a little mud."

"Bilbo." Primula said chastisingly.

"Is hiding Marks bad?" Thorin asked.

"Not bad, but having no Mark is pitiable, those who have no Mark have more than likely never met them either, and never will, it is a sad affair." Primula whispered, "And we don't talk about Fadeds."

"Most of the children were curious when they saw my blank wrist and I explained that Dwarves don't have Marked wrists, they wanted to be just like them and asked me if there was a way besides a WristBand to hide the Marks, so I showed them a few tricks I learned from Men who wanted to hide their Marks." Bilbo told them.

A little while later and the Dwarves were dragged off to play with the children leaving Bilbo and Primula alone as Drogo pulled Thorin and Dwalin to the forge when they asked.

"Bilbo." Primula whined.

"What?"

"You have become more Took than Baggins since your Adventure." She scolded him.

"Speaking about Adventures." Bilbo began hesitatingly.

"What?" Primula said.

"I want to go back to Erebor." Bilbo said.

"Why?" Primula asked as they started dinner.

"I never wanted to leave, Prim, but I had to, a part of me needed to, even if I never went back, I wasn't planning on staying here much longer." Bilbo told her quietly.

"Why?" She asked sadly.

"I don't belong here anymore, Prim, if I ever did. I love Frodo, Sam, Pip, and Merry, don't get me wrong but Bag-End is no longer home to me, Home is where ever my HeartMark is." Bilbo pressed his hand over his Mark, "And my Mark will be returning to Erebor."

"So which one is it?" Primula asked, giggling a little.

"Thorin."

"The one with the fur coat?" She asked.

Bilbo nodded.

"Oh, your babies will be so cute. I can't believe I won't be there to see it." Primula groaned.

Bilbo waited a moment, "You could come with us."

"What about Sam and Frodo?" She asked.

"Well, last I knew Erebor could use someone with a bit of green thumb, and according to my Dwarves children will be guarded like Dwarves guard their treasure."

"Merry and Pippin?" She countered.

"We appeal to the Tookish bit of the family and ask to keep Merry." Bilbo said, "His Mum has been hinting that she is looking for a foster for a few of her Faunts, she has about fifteen I last counted."

"Bag-End?" She returned.

"You have a sibling right?" Bilbo asked.

"You really thought about this." Primula said.

"Yeah, in the event that I was unBanished from Erebor." Bilbo shrugged as everyone began returning to the Smial.

"What was your HeartMark's full name?" Primula asked watching Bilbo begin to set the table.

"Thorin Oakenshield." Bilbo said absently.

"THORIN OAKENSHIELD, YOU LET YOUR MARK BE BANISHED FROM YOUR MOUNTAIN, THAT HE HELPED YOU REGAIN FROM A BLOODY DRAGON!" Primula shouted.

Bilbo winced as Kili opened his mouth.

"It gets worst; he's the one that banished him. Our Uncle is King of Erebor." Kili said, slightly proud.

"Now, Primula, Thorin knows he is an Idiot, but he is my Idiot, and I love him, thank you very much." Bilbo interrupted as the girl opened her mouth.

"Fine." She said then she pointed at the Dwarf, "But no dessert for you."

Kili, Fili, Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry gasped.

Bilbo rolled his eyes and shook his head.

* * *

"Drogo?" Primula asked later that night.

"Yes, Prim?" Her husband looked at her.

"Bilbo wants to go back to Erebor."

"What? But Frodo and the children love him."

"He asked if we wanted to go."

"Samwise..."

"Can come with his family, they would have work."

"Master Dwalin did say something about getting some growing secrets." Drogo mused, "Merry and Pippin though."

"Pippin's Mum is looking to Foster a few of her children, and so is Merry's." Primula said.

"We can't foster both of them." Drogo said softly.

"I never said we would be fostering either of them." Primula retorted.

"And who would?"

"Did you not see the way Master Nori and Bofur took care of Merry, and Master Dwalin and Ori with Pippin?" Primula asked, "Really all that would be needed is Bilbo vouching that the pairs are upstanding Dwarves, at least among other Dwarves, and you know he will."

"Bag-End?" Drogo asked.

"My little brother just came of age."

"Then I suppose that Erebor will be gaining a Hobbit population." Drogo whispered, kissing his wife.

* * *

Bilbo waited outside Perigrin Took's residence for the child's Mother to come to the door.

"Oh, Master Dwarf. I wasn't expecting company." The frazzled Hobbit said as she motioned him to come in, "You haven't brought Pippin back yet, have you?"

"No, I um, a few of my Dwarf friends have fallen a little in love with the little one, and I came here to ask if they could foster him." Bilbo explained.

"They would be taking him to their Mountain wouldn't they?" She asked.

Bilbo nodded.

"I... they'll take care of him?" she asked.

"Dwarves rarely have children, and when they do they are few and far between, they have fewer women than we do and they don't have the same Gift that the Lady Green gave us. I think that Dwalin and Ori would be forever grateful to you and your family." Bilbo said quietly.

"I'll write them a formal letter tonight and talk to them tomorrow." She said.

"Dwalin looks a little rough but he is a softie, he can be bribed with cookies." Bilbo told her.

"Thank you, Master Dwarf; I thought that maybe you would offer to foster him."

"I was planning on leaving soon, even if my friends hadn't come. I wouldn't have been able to take him with me." Bilbo explained.

"Thank you, Master Dwarf."

Bilbo smiled, hidden by his hood like he always was and left the Hobbit Lady, making his way to Meridoc Brandybuck's house now.

* * *

Bilbo hummed his Mother's lullaby happily as he walked back to Bag-End, Merry's Mother would meet them at the same time as Pippin's at Bag-End tomorrow for Tea, while the Children, Thorin, and him had a Picnic with Fili and Kili, Primula would take care of any doubts about learning Hobbity ways and Hamfast was going to be there with Bell planning details because Thorin had talked with him today while he was out.

Bilbo let himself into Bag-End quietly as it was quite late. Bilbo toed off his boots and hung his cloak up before padding silently down the hall to what had once been a guest room, and was now a nursery. He peeked into the room and smiled softly as he slipped into the room and tugged a blanket over Pippin where he was cuddled in Ori's arms, Dwalin curled around both of them as though protecting them, he retucked Merry under his blanket, Nori opening his eyes to watch him, and he lifted Frodo up from where he had fallen asleep on Fili's head and carried him to his bed where Sam wrapped his arms around him instantly, he covered the two and kissed their foreheads before he straightened Fili and Kili, rummaging in one of the toy chests for an extra blanket and covering the last of the children, kissing their foreheads too.

"Good night, Nori." Bilbo whispered.

"'Night, Bilbo."

Bilbo shut the door quietly and continued to the bedroom that had been his for the last year, he opened it and slipped inside, pulling his clothes off after he closed the door, used to undressing in the dark. Arms curled around him after he pulled his shirt off, Bilbo leaned into Thorin's arms, and clutched at the Dwarf's neck as he lifted him up and carried him to the bed.

"It is very late, I was worried." Thorin whispered as he settled them on the bed.

"It was a long walk home, so be prepared to give up our room to two Hobbit Ladies tomorrow night." Bilbo returned.

"Why?" Thorin asked as Bilbo lay his head on Thorin's shoulder.

"Because I talked to Merry and Pippin's Mothers about Bofur and Nori fostering Merry and Ori and Dwalin fostering Pippin." Bilbo explained.

"Fostering?" Thorin asked.

"Sometimes a Hobbit Lass will have too many children, usually ten or more, and when they are really close in age a Hobbit with only one or two children will offer to foster a child or two or a Mother will ask for a foster." Bilbo explained to Thorin. "My Mother fostered three children while I was growing up, I continued fostering them until they came of age after Mum and Da died. I was thinking about fostering another when you lot stole me away."

"What took you so long to come to bed?" Thorin asked.

"I was checking on the little ones." Bilbo murmured.

"All well?" Thorin asked.

"Mmm, Nori's keeping watch." Bilbo slurred sleepily.

"Good night, Bilbo." Thorin whispered.

"'Night, my HeartMark."

* * *

Bilbo watched Fili and Kili dance around the children, lifting them up and spinning with them.

"They've never been around children before, have they?" Bilbo asked Thorin.

"Fili was around Kili, but he was little more than a baby himself."

Bilbo hummed his tune as he leaned against Thorin.

"Uncle Dwarf!" Frodo squealed as Kili grabbed him.

"How many did you want?" Bilbo asked as he watched them.

"How many what?" Thorin asked.

Bilbo turned to the Dwarf and crawled into his lap and pressed a quick kiss to Thorin's lips, hidden by his hood, "Children, Master Dwarf."

"As many as you want." Thorin whispered, returning the kiss.

"So, enough to foster?" Bilbo asked with a sly grin.

"Fili and Kili could foster one or two." Thorin murmured.

"No." Bilbo said. "That child would be spoiled rotten."

"They all would be, what do you expect of a King's child?" Thorin asked.

"Five?" Bilbo asked laying his head on Thorin's chest.

"Five." Thorin confirmed.

* * *

The journey back to Erebor was just as long as the first one, although it was slightly safer in the caravan they joined that was making their way to Erebor from the Blue Mountains. The Dwarves had protested loudly at going through Rivendell, at least until they had been faced with six pairs of pleading Fauntling eyes. Bilbo shook his head and knew that these Faunts would never be denied anything they asked for.

"We need rules for Dwarves to follow when interacting with the Fauntlings." Bilbo said as he rode next to Thorin.

"Oh?" Thorin asked as one of Bell's little girls rode on a Dwarf's shoulder, doubly precious as she pulled slightly on the Dwarf's hair and pointed to something off the trail.

"Yes, rules, like no taking children under twelve into a mine without parent permission, and no forges until they are twenty-two." Bilbo told him, "And a bit of a course on how Hobbit's age would be a wise idea."

"But Dwarves..." Thorin began.

"Thorin, they are not Dwarves, they are Hobbitlings, and Hobbitlings are not as resilient as Dwarflings." Bilbo interrupted, "And any rules set by the parents."

Thorin nodded.

"Alright then, I'll put the children to bed while you talk with the Dwarves and Hobbits." Bilbo murmured and shifted forward to kiss Thorin briefly.

Then he slipped from the pony to the ground and lifted Lily, one of Bell's younger girls from the wagon she was riding in, the two year old wasn't comfortable with any of the Dwarves and cried when they touched her. It had made one Dwarf cry, though she had been getting better about letting them be near her, if Bilbo was the one holding her, hopefully she would be okay around them when they reached Erebor.

* * *

Bilbo sang quietly to the Faunts and Kili, Fili was with Thorin and most of the other adults, Dwalin and Nori were there too, the rest of the Company was circled around the children as they were settled.

Bilbo smiled at Ori as he rubbed Pippin's back to soothe the little one into sleep, he had been delighted when he was told that he could keep the child, Dwalin had been angry that Hobbits gave children away until it was explained why, some parents kept all their many children, but with so many children it was hard to give them all the attention they needed, it was better to hand over a child than have it neglected even by accident.

Merry was cuddled in Bofur's arms, fingers curled tightly around one of his braids. Sam had crawled into Bifur's arms earlier that day and had refused to leave the injured Dwarf; Frodo had latched onto Kili as soon as he realized that they were going on an Adventure with him. Each of the other Faunts had found a Dwarf to cling to on their way to Erebor. Lily was in Bilbo's lap and refused to move as he sang.

Thorin sat next to Bilbo and curled his arm behind his back as he looked at the little girl in Bilbo's lap. She hissed at him and he looked away, unsure of how to respond to that. Across the way Kili giggled before whining as Primula lifted her Fauntling away from him.

"Bilbo?" Bell began, she had been just as surprised as Hamfast and her children that he was a Hobbit and not the Dwarf they had thought, even more so that he was Bilbo Baggins, "Would you mind keeping Lily for tonight?"

Bilbo nodded, "Ask Oin for some herbs."

Bell blushed but nodded and walked over to Oin pulling him away to talk to him.

"Do I want to know?" Thorin asked.

"No Fauntlings until we reach Erebor." Bilbo said quietly.

"Ahh."

* * *

Lily looked up at the Dwarf Uncle Dwarf was leaning against, he looked funny, like he had sewed a rabbit to his lips, like all the other ones did, Lily didn't like rabbits, they bit and that hurt. Lily watched Uncle Dwarf kiss around the rabbit skin, it must feel weird. Lily crawled into Mister Dwarf's lap and looked at him for a moment, then she tugged on the rabbit skin, trying to get it to come off, it didn't but Mister Dwarf screamed.

Lily looked at Uncle Dwarf who had grabbed her away from Mister Dwarf.

"It no come off." She said, "Bad rabbit."

Uncle Dwarf laughed.

* * *

"Bilbo?" Thorin asked as he rubbed where the child had pulled his beard.

His One was laughing at what the child had said and hadn't stopped yet. The other Dwarves were glaring at his One because their beards were a source of pride.

"Oh, I can't breathe." Bilbo gasped.

"Bilbo." Thorin repeated.

"Mister Boggins?" Kili asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I really am." Bilbo gasped as he calmed down. "Oh."

Bilbo took a few breaths to settle himself.

Bilbo looked at Thorin, "She thought your beard was a rabbit skin." Bilbo explained, "Lily has a strong dislike for rabbits, one bit her when she was littler and she hasn't liked them since, it explains so much."

"How so?" Balin asked.

"Well, would you go near someone that had something you hated stuck to their face?" Bilbo asked. "Hobbits don't have beards so this is the first time she has ever seen any."

"Well, we can explain now." Thorin said.

"And how are you going to do that, it's not like there's a Dwarf that will shave his beard so she can see that it's part of them." Bilbo said.

"I will." One of the Dwarves volunteered, "It's not like I have much of one and if it makes her not so scared." The Dwarf shuffled his feet as everyone looked at him. "If she's not scared by the time it grows back, then it s all for a good cause."

Bilbo smiled at the Dwarf, "Come over here, sit."

The Dwarf did so.

"What is your name?" Bilbo asked.

"Rion." The Dwarf said to his lap.

"Rion, I would like you to look at me when you speak, it is only polite."

"You are the King's One, I shouldn't."

"Dwarves, my HeartMark has little to do with this conversation, and we may be each other's Others but I am my own person, if he tries to do something Idiotic like cover me in Gems," Bilbo turned to Thorin, "Don't even think about it." He glared at the King, who winced, "Well, I can tell him where he can put it, after I've lodged it at his head. Hobbits are simple creatures, we like grass between our toes and flowers in our hair, most of us have little use for gold and gems."

"Just a few?" Thorin asked.

Bilbo sighed, "Five." Bilbo conceded, "Chose wisely, Master Dwarf, each will represent one Child."

Thorin smiled to himself.

"So, should she be there when I shave it?" Rion asked as he looked at the sleeping child.

Bilbo shook his head, "No, shave it and come over for breakfast; she'll be shocked and curious about it."

* * *

Bilbo was correct the little girl latched onto Rion and wouldn't even go back to Bilbo who was fine with that. Lily kept touching Rion's face as she cuddled into his chest, and as one day turned to two, then a week and every day she touched his face as the beard slowly reappeared.

It took a few more days for her to branch out and tug lightly on the Company's beards, finding out that they were the same as Rion's.

"It's a beard, little flower." Rion whispered to the little girl as they ate, the others pretending to ignore him, "It's like the hair on your tiny toes only on our faces, you haven't a clue how odd it is for you not to have one to us, I imagine it s a bit like us having hair on our faces is to you. But it's nothing to be frightened of, unless it is his Majesty." Rion muttered, "Even without a beard he was scary when angry, now it is ten times worst."

Bilbo shook his head and leaned closer to Bell, "You do realize that you are never getting her back don't you?"

Bell smiled, "He'll give her back, I assure you."

"Oh?"

"She'll start teething a bit more; he'll give her back when she chews his fingers." She predicted.

"I wouldn't count on that, Bell." Bilbo muttered as he watched Rion cuddle and whisper to the child.

* * *

"Uncle Dwarf!" Merry shouted, "Look!"

Bilbo smiled at Merry as he pointed to the Mountain.

"That's Erebor, Merry." Bilbo said as he stood surrounded by little Fauntling on the edge of Mirkwood, having been escorted by a group of twitterpated Elves, who had followed them when they saw the little ones, offering to carry them, or offering them food.

Bilbo had told Thorin that the Elves were to be told the same rules as the Dwarves, but including taking the children out of the Mountain without informing one of the Company or the parents and climbing trees, or going into Mirkwood alone. He also realized that the Elves were going to spoil the Faunts just as much as the Dwarves would.

"Have I told you what happened when we first arrived at Erebor?" Bilbo asked.

"We never got passed Rivendell." Sam said matter of factly.

"Ah, well, we left Rivendell while Gandalf distracted Elrond and the rest of the White Council, it was dark and cold, and as we climbed into the Misty Mountains it began to rain..." Bilbo began, weaving the tale of life and death, of anger and pain, of harsh words and heartbreak into a child's tale.

"And Mister Bard killed the Dragon!" Frodo cried as they stopped at the Gate of Erebor, "And the Dwarves got Their Mountain back!"

The Dwarves at the Gate looked longingly at the group of children.

Thorin stepped forward as Bilbo pulled the children back a little, most of them clinging to their chosen Dwarf.

"Your Highness." The Dwarf said bowing.

Thorin nodded, "Is Dis in the Throne room?"

"Yes." The Dwarf gave a sign to open the Gates.

"There will be an announcement later." Thorin said as he motioned the group forward.

Lily moved to tug on Thorin's fingers. Thorin looked down at the little girl who stuck her fingers into her mouth.

Thorin sighed and knelt to pull the fingers from her mouth, "Yes, Flower?"

"You a King?" She asked.

Several Dwarves awed.

Thorin nodded.

"Was' a King?" She asked.

Thorin chuckled and lifted the little girl into his arms, "It's a very important person that takes care of his people."

Bilbo smiled softly as they walked, the little Fauntling grouped around Thorin as he explained everything they passed.

"He was really excited when he first walked through the halls after The Battle." Balin told him.

"I'd imagine." Bilbo whispered, "I bet he was happy to be home."

"Not really, You weren't here to show." Balin looked at Thorin who had glanced back to smile at Bilbo, "He wanted to show you everything and he thought that he would never be able to, Dwarvish Marks do not fade, they endure just as we do, he did not find out you might live until Nori told him about a couple of Dwarves talking about 'sending the Traitor off before their King could give him the throne too.'" Balin shook his head, "That was only months before we left for the Shire."

"Ah." Bilbo murmured.

"And this is the Throne Room!" Thorin shouted.

"THORIN OAKENSHIELD, YOU ARE A DEAD DWARF!" A feminine voice shouted form within.

Thorin hesitated at the doors.

"Oh, Honestly, Thorin." Bilbo snapped at the Dwarf and pushed the doors open, "You must be Lady Dis, Thorin's much smarter sister."

"And you are?" The female Dwarf asked raising an eyebrow.

"The one that is stuck with the Idiot for life." Bilbo smiled, "Bilbo Baggins, at your service, Milady." Bilbo bowed slightly.

"Thorin lucked out." The lady smiled at him; "I am Dis, Daughter of Thrain, pleasure to meet you." she bowed slightly in return.

"Mis'er King, Lily tugged on Thorin's beard to get his attention, "The Lady has a rabbit too."

Thorin looked at the child and laughed.

Dis looked at her laughing brother and wondered what had made him laugh like that; it took a moment to notice the children that pooled around his feet.

"Where did they all come from?" She whispered quietly, awed.

"Bell and Hamfast are the parents of most of them, Frodo, held by Kili belongs to Primula and Drogo, Pippin is being fostered by Dwalin and Ori, Nori and Bofur are fostering Merry. The little one that Thorin is holding is Lily and she probably said something about rabbits."

"They are darling." She cooed.

"Amad, isn't he cute?" Kili asked as he bounced over with Frodo tucked in his arms.

"Hello." Dis smiled at the child.

"Hello." Frodo whispered.

"Frodo, this is my Amad." Kili said.

"Frodo, this is Kili's mum." Bilbo said, "And I think she needs a Fauntling hug."

Frodo smiled and wiggled down from Kili's hold, and threw his arms around Dis's skirts and buried his face in the material.

"It's really soft, Uncle Dwarf." Frodo said as he looked up at Bilbo.

Dis knelt, "It is a very special material that the Elves made from Spider silk." Dis told him, "Frodo, can I hold you?"

Frodo hesitated, looking at Bilbo who nodded. "You won't drop me?"

Bilbo glared at Kili, who had dropped him once or three times.

"No, I haven't dropped a child in a very long time."

"Okay." Frodo held his arms out to her.

She lifted him carefully and held him close to her.

"I forgive you, Thorin, but only because you brought me children to spoil." Dis said.

"There are actually a few rules we would like you to follow, Miss Dis." Primula began, "As parents."

Dis frowned.

"They are our children, Ma'am, and we would like to be assured of their safety here." Hamfast added.

"The Elves have been told of the rules too, if you don't follow them you can't play with the little ones." Drogo continued.

"Even Thorin has to abide by the rules." Bilbo told Dis, "And when we have children I would want the rules followed."

"What?"

"Ah..." Bell began, "Our Lady Green allowed us to have children with our Other, overcoming Race and Gender, I expect Bilbo will have a little one as soon as he is off his herbs."

Bilbo glared at Bell, "At least I won't be the first Hobbit to give birth in the Mountain."

Primula blushed red. "I'm sorry; I didn't do it on purpose."

Bilbo smiled gently, "I know, it's okay Prim, Oin will look you over before dinner."

"Okay." She whispered.

"How many?" Dis asked in shock.

"Five." Thorin said, "And a Gem for each."

"Only one gem?" Dis asked.

Bilbo rolled his eyes, "Dwarves, he's lucky he gets five, one gem for each child, no more. I refuse."

"But Dwarves..." Dis began.

"Hobbit." Bilbo said pointing at himself, "I am a Hobbit and we like green things and flowers, not gems and gold, I'll concede on special occasions, like our wedding or court, but not all the time, and not in privacy." Bilbo explained, "The gems will be braided in my hair as we have them, those and the ones Thorin puts in for Marriage and Courting will be the only ones that I will wear all the time."

Dis nodded slowly, "That is an okay compromise."

"Yes, I thought so as well." Bilbo said smugly.

* * *

Bilbo smiled as he watched some of Dwalin's guards coo at Pippin who was trying to lift an axe, and Bilbo was glad that one of them had thought to put a cover on the blade before they had given it to the little one. Bilbo walked over and picked the small one up, setting the axe aside.

"Come on, Pip." Bilbo said.

"But, Dorfs." Pippin whined.

"Nope," Bilbo said as the Dwarves protested too. "Ori says its time for lessons, you can come back after lunch."

"Okay." Pippin pouted, waving goodbye to the Dwarves who waved back.

"You be good for Ori." Dwalin told Pippin giving the child a hug.

Pippin nodded, pressing a sloppy kiss to Dwalin's cheek getting an aw from the Guards.

Bilbo shook his head slightly and walked into Erebor smiling and nodding along to what Pippin was saying.

"Uncle Dwarf!" Frodo cried as he ran to Bilbo, and Bilbo was never going to get the Faunts not to call him that.

"Hello, Frodo, did you escape from Kili?" Bilbo asked as he took the child's hand.

"Yep!" He said proudly. "Uncle Dwarf, is Mum replacing me?"

Bilbo paused, "What makes you say that?"

"She lets Fee and Kee keep me for days and Da keeps rubbing her tummy like Sam's Da does with his Mum." Frodo said, "Is she going to give me away?"

"Oh, Frodo, your Mum is having a baby, and the baby will need a lot more attention than you do." Bilbo explained, "That doesn't mean your Mum doesn't want you."

Bilbo hesitated as they arrived at the Library where Lessons with Ori were always held.

"Frodo, can you take Pippin and play with the others while I talk with Ori." Bilbo asked.

Frodo nodded.

Bilbo quietly explained the problem to Ori who frowned in thought.

"I have an idea." Ori said, "Alright." Ori clapped his hands together to get the children's attention. "We're going on a bit of an Adventure, does everyone remember who their Adventure Partner is?"

The older children nodded but the younger ones, Pippin, Lily, and Emerald, one of the few Dwarflings, looked confused. Bilbo smiled but lifted Lily and pressed his hand to the top of Em's head, Pippin was always with Ori.

"Okay, today we're going down to the kitchens, Bomber has been wanting to try a few new recipes, and I think he'll love to have us try them." Ori explained as they walked.

Bilbo realized what Ori planned, because Bomber had also gotten a new wave of apprentices. Bilbo left Frodo, Sam, and Pippin to Ori as he and Rion settled the children around one of the tables, one could tell the newbies from the older ones by the way they interacted with the Children, the older ones would place a dish and ruffle hair as they left, the newer ones would wander over just to coo at the children, getting snapped at when one of the seasoned Dwarfs came back.

Even in the din of the Kitchen Bilbo heard Ori talking to Frodo, "You see, Bombur and the others pay more attention to the new arrivals, but not to the ones that have been here for a while, it's because they trust that they know what they are doing, while the new ones don't yet. So they need more attention, like your Mum's new baby will, she also wants you to stay with Fili and Kili because the new baby will be loud, it won't be able to talk like you can and when it is hungry it will cry, same when it has gone to the toilet because it won't be able to walk to the bathroom. You were just like that when you were newly born. Do you understand, Frodo?"

Frodo nodded, "Mummy loves me, but the new baby won't be able to do what I can."

"That's right, so when you are with Mummy you have to help her by doing what she asks, or even trying to guess what she might need, like a cloth to clean the baby, or picking up some of your toys from the main area." Ori explained. "Little things will be appreciated."

"But what about staying with Fee and Kee?" Frodo asked.

"Well, the baby will wake up at night a lot because a baby needs food a lot more than you do, so much that it will wake up at night and cry for it and Mummy doesn't want your sleep to be disturbed by it, so once the baby you might be staying with Fili and Kili for a few days while your Mum and Da get used to the new baby." Ori explained.

Frodo nodded, "Okay."

"And we all give you permission to make them never want children." Ori said with a wink.

Frodo giggled.

Bilbo smiled softly, glad that the issue was beginning to be resolved.

* * *

Bilbo got ready for bed and picked up the sewing he had been working on for the last few weeks, it was almost done but there were a few last minute touches that he needed to put before he gave it to Thorin. He had asked for a little help from Dis, because while it was Shire tradition not to show anyone before it was finished, Bilbo had needed a little bit of help with sewing the shards of Glowrocks onto the cloth.

Bilbo looked up when Thorin walked into the room and then placed the final stitch, before he packed up his mess and folded the blanket, tucking it under his arm as he let his HeartMark lead him to their bed.

"Hi." Thorin whispered as they faced each other in the bed.

Bilbo smiled at the Dwarf, "Hi."

"I haven't seen you since breakfast."

"No, you haven't, but I have something for you." Bilbo said and sat up reaching for the blanket, shifting to sit against the head board, Thorin doing the same.

Bilbo handed the blanket over and unfolding it. Thorin looked at it in confusion.

"It's a little small." He said.

Bilbo rolled his eyes, "It's just the right size, Thorin, it's not for you to use for yourself, think about it."

Thorin frowned at the blanket, laying it across his lap and tracing the Mountain that Bilbo had stitched, the shards of the Glowrocks outlining it, Khuzdul lettering curled at the bottom corner, 'Child of Thorin Oakenshield.' The Mark that rested over Bilbo's heart resting after it, minus the Dwarvish Runes.

"I'm pregnant, Thorin." Bilbo said after a few moments' silence.

Thorin's hands stilled in their tracings as he looked at Bilbo.

"What?" He asked.

Bilbo smiled, "Three months, It's a tradition among ShireFolk to finish A Blanket made for the Child before telling the other parent." Bilbo fingered the Glowrocks, "It took me a bit longer than most because I had to ask for help with the Starstones and the Runes."

Thorin looked at the Blanket, folded it, and set it aside.

"Thorin?" Bilbo asked.

Thorin turned to Bilbo and pressed a lingering kiss onto his lips, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around the Hobbit.

"Thank you."

Bilbo hummed and petted Thorin's hair.

* * *

Bilbo sighed but allowed the Dwarf to help him down the stairs; it couldn't hurt to indulge them. Thorin had announced the pregnancy when Bilbo had entered his fifth month and had started to show obviously. Bilbo had drawn the line at not playing with the children; he was going to have a baby and he wanted to spend time with the little ones before his came.

Bilbo gasped a little as he set foot on the ground off of the stairs.

"Are you okay? Do I need to get Oin?" The Dwarf asked rapidly.

Bilbo shook his head. "No, do you know where Thorin is at the moment?"

"He's in a Council meeting."

"Oh, can you take me there?" Bilbo asked.

The Dwarf hesitated but nodded, leading Bilbo to the Council Room.

Bilbo smiled, "Thank you."

Bilbo entered the Room and ignored the Council members stares as he walked over to Thorin.

"Bilbo, is something wrong?" Thorin asked as he stood.

Bilbo shook his head and took Thorin's hand and set it on his stomach, "Wait for it."

"Wha...?" Thorin's face went from confused to awe. "That's the Baby?"

Bilbo smiled and nodded. "I wanted you to feel it."

Thorin smiled.

"Now, you have a Council to finish." Bilbo said as he pulled away, "I'll see you for dinner."

Thorin nodded and Bilbo walked away.

The Dwarves wanted to be angry at the interruption but for once the King was smiling in Council.

* * *

"I heard you could feel the Baby now." Kili said excitedly.

"Yes, how did you find out?"

"Fili said you were in Council and Thorin felt the Baby."

"Yes, the Baby is moving. Has been for a while, but couldn't be felt by you." Bilbo explained.

"Can I feel?" Kili asked.

Bilbo thought for a long moment, "Alright, but be careful."

Kili spent the rest of the afternoon cooing to Bilbo's stomach, at least until Thorin stole Bilbo away and began talking to the Baby, even singing as Bilbo drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Bilbo watched Thorin for a moment as he rocked their little girl before setting her into her crib, carved by Bifur and Bofur.

"We still need a name for her." Thorin said as he climbed into the bed with Bilbo, "We only thought of boy names."

Bilbo hummed, "I was thinking about Iris."

"Why?" Thorin asked.

"Well, it's a Hobbity name, but it shares letters with Dis's name, and that's a Dwarvish tradition." Bilbo explained.

Thorin looked at Bilbo and kissed him, "Dis will love it."

"Good, can I sleep now?"

Thorin smiled, "Sleep, Ghivashel."

* * *

Bilbo's hair twinkled in the sun as he let the children braid flowers in his hair, the children knew better than to touch the ten braids, eight of which represented his children, each of them knew which braid was 'theirs' and only they could touch them to put flowers into, the other two were their Adad's, one for each year they had courted before marriage.

Erebor had thrived and beautiful flowers had bloomed just beyond the Mountain, between it and Mirkwood, though it had been slowly becoming green again as the Dwarves helped to rid the Woods of the Spiders.

Gimli volunteered the most and disappeared with Legolas, the Elf's name curled around his throat beneath his beard.

Bilbo carefully picked some of the red/yellow flowers that surrounded him, weaving them gently into Eris's hair as she sat in his lap watching her older siblings and cousins playing, she was his youngest and his last at just over a year, eight was enough for him and that had been three over what Thorin and he had agree, but there had been two sets of twins, both girls.

Many Dwarves had whispered Magic and True Prosperity when Thorin had announced that his first born was a little girl called Iris, and they had been so happy about the girl they hadn't complained about the flower name, then came a little boy, called Frerin after Thorin's brother, and they had thought that the following child would be another boy but they had welcomed twin girls, to the shock and joy of Erebor, named Amaryllis and Amethyst. The twins that had been born after were also female, named in the tradition of Dwarves, Sapphire and Sylvite. The little boy that had come after them had been a difficult child and it had been Thranduil who had delivered the child safely so Bilbo had insisted on calling the child Anduil, over the protests of Thranduil, citing that if he had refused to help the child might not have made it and he refused to budge.

Eris had been a surprise that had shocked even Bilbo, because he was getting older. She was his last little one with Thorin's too blue eyes and his own golden blonde hair. Bilbo weaved a crown of Dragon's Blooms into his little Princess's hair and braided a few GoldBlossoms to hang down her back.

"Ada!" The little girl screamed jumping up from Bilbo's lap and toddling over to Thorin.

Thorin lifted the little one high over his head after she reached him, settling her on his shoulder as Bilbo made his way to him. Thorin leaned down to kiss Bilbo as the children bounced around him, handing him flower crowns and bracelets.

The Council members behind the King hesitated awkwardly as the King greeted his One. It wasn't until one of the children offered a flower crown to one of the Council members that they relaxed, sitting in a circle with their King in the Flower field as children braided Flowers into the hair of Men, Elves, and Dwarves alike.

As the older children braided and played, and the Council Members talked, argued, and came to agreements, the younger children chose a lap and settled down to take a nap. King Thorin's littlest daughter and Husband covered from the chill by the King's cloak as they slept against their King, Bilbo leaning against the King's shoulder, their daughter on the King's chest, Bilbo's arm curled over the girl's back like Thorin's did Bilbo's.

It didn't take long for the other children to wander over and settle down in the circle with books or flowers to braid, a few of them had sewing or needle work, but they begin to still themselves, a few of them drifting off as they got comfortable.

The Dwarves smiled softly and continued their meeting as parents or relatives came to collect the children, members of the Company collecting Thorin's children for him and a few Guards coming out to hang the Glowrock lanterns, that Bilbo had come up with, to shed light around the Flower field, in a few nights Gandalf would arrive with Lord Elrond and the Lady Galadriel plus the newly made King of Gondor and there would be a party with fireworks and dancing, there would be stories and games for the little ones and tournaments for the elder ones, and once the little ones were abed there would be mourning for those lost, Durin's day had come again and Thorin was happier than he could remember being before Erebor had been taken all those years ago.

Thorin shifted Bilbo into his arms after moving Eris into Bilbo's arms and stood up, their meeting would continue tomorrow, tonight he had a Hobbit and a Dwobbit to get to bed. Thorin carried the two into the Mountain, smiling all the way.

* * *

THE END- I hope you enjoyed it. ;D

So I started this almost exactly three days ago and finished it, which considering the length and how much I went over it, it is amazing that I finished it without trying to over think it, I didn't think ahead on any of it, it all just happened, and I'm a little proud of my AU. Just a tiny bit. This is the first time I've tried this, I'm sorry about any mistakes.

Also when I was describing Bilbo's Mark I imagined drawings of Norse Mythology's World Tree in a circle because I am a nerd and I'm not sorry.

And I Fixed the Ruins\Runes issue, I'm sorry I forgot how to spell the word.


End file.
